Vincent's Ghost Chapter 4
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: A new person enters the story bringing a whole new world with him.


**Vincent's Ghost**

In a secret office somewhere within Great Britain on December 24th 2008 a man is sitting at desk. He has very long brown hair, which is tied into a pony-tail with the aid of a rose like hair band. He is wearing a black shirt, red smart red trousers, golden trainers and a pair of reading glasses. In the corner of the office a long red coat appears to be floating in the air by itself. On the desk there are a bunch of papers, scrolls, books, various amounts of different soft drink cans, a intercom system, a large crystal ball and a phone. Also on the desk there is a small sign which reads "**Simon Wispa"** and underneath that "**High Mage Master**", around the room there are a lot of Christmas decorations hung up.

Simon appears to be reading a big book of some kind, he turns a page and as he does he look up and sighs.

"One of these days I'm going to learn Elfish so that I can actually read this thing, rather then pretend to like I have" said Simon.

The crystal ball on the desk starts to glow brightly, Simon opens a desk draw and puts the book into it and then closes the draw. He then takes of his reading glasses and looks at the crystal ball.

"So then someone has just used their powers for the first time, so what am I dealing with today and what did they cast?" he asked.

"New magic wielder has cast Spirit Walker on themselves, trying to locate now, ……. location has failed, location is being blocked by some unknown force. Magic Wielder appears to be that of a…. old magic, checking all old magic for a match…. match found magic wielder is a Necromancer" said the Crystal Ball.

Simon just stares at the Crystal Ball, he looks puzzled at what it has just said.

"Say what now, did you just say Necromancer?" Simon asked.

"That is correct" Replied the Crystal Ball.

"The same Necromancers that died out about 200 years ago" said Simon.

"That is correct" the Crystal Ball simply said.

"Are you sure it's a Necromancer?" asked Simon.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" replied The Crystal Ball.

"Ok ok no need to get snippy at me, what about the location?" asked Simon.

"Location unknown, … it is there and yet it is not there at the same time, … something or someone is shielding its location to me" said The Crystal Ball.

Simon sighs, he then sits back a little and looks at a different drawer in his desk. it's a big drawer with a lock on it, he opens it but all that is inside is a small key. He takes out the small key and then closes the drawer. Simon puts the small key into the drawers lock and turns the key anti-clockwise. He then opens the draw again and inside the draw now there is a slightly big book with the title "**Instructions for the next Necromancer and how to find said Necromancer**", Simon puts back on his reading glasses. He reads a couple of pages and then flips through the book to about halfway. He continues to read some more and then closes the book and takes off his reading glasses.

"Fair enough I guess I have no choice but to call an yellow alert meeting with the others and discuss what to do from here" said Simon.

Simon reopened the draw that the book was hidden, he put the book back in the draw and then closed it. He then picked up the key and put it into the lock on the draw and turned the key clockwise. Simon reopened the draw, it was now empty again so he put the key back into the draw itself and then closed it again.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have thought I'd get away with so little work during the Christmas period" thought Simon.

Simon strummed his fingers on the desk a few times and then pushed a button on the intercom,

"Charlotte could you come in here a second" he said.

There was a small bang in the room with a puff of smoke, a fairly tall young woman was suddenly in the room when the smoke cleared. The woman has shoulder length blue hair, with a pink headbandin it. She is wearing a long purple dress with black small heel shoes.

"Yes Simon how may I help you" she asked.

"Really Charlotte did you really need to teleport in here, after all your just down the hall" said Simon.

"Oh sorry your right" Charlotte said.

Charlotte bows her head and then in another small bang (and a puff of smoke) she disappeared from the room.

"No wait you didn't need to……" said Simon.

Simon sighed and smirked as well as let out a little chuckle or two after she had disappeared. There was a knock on the door and Charlotte entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Simon turned away from Charlotte to hide a smile from her, he then quickly rubbed his face and then turned back at her trying to look serious.

"Yes I need you to contact all the High Mage Master's and Mistress's around the world to meet at the grand hall of No Where for a yellow alert meeting" he said.

Charlotte stared at him.

"Yellow alert?" she asked him.

"Indeed, its finally happened a Necromancer has emerged" Simon replied.

There was a pause of silence in the room.

"The Necromancers? As in well you know … Reapers of Death?" asked Charlotte.

Simon nodded and smiled.

"And their here in Britain?" asked Charlotte.

" Well that's the thing I'm not sure, the crystal ball seems to think that the Necromancer whoever it is has well some how made themselves almost invisible to locate. It knew they were there but yet at the same time as if there not there. That said this crystal ball is only set up to find new spell casters within Great Britain so at least that's a start now if I can get the others help we might be able to break through this cloak that this Necromancer is hiding in and pin point their location" said Simon.

"Very well I'll make the call to the other High Mage Master's and Mistress's around the globe as well as the Grand Master of Magic and you go do what you need to do, what should I tell the Prime Minister if he should call" said Charlotte.

"Just tell him I'm away on some important and very urgent business" Simon replied.

Charlotte nodded and then kissed Simon on the cheek, Simon blushed madly at this.

"Good luck" said Charlotte.

"I've told you not to kiss me in the office like that" said Simon who was still blushing like mad.

Charlotte giggled out loud and then left the room. Simon couldn't hold back smiling as she left and then quickly got up from his chair. He picked up the crystal ball on the desk and went over to long red coat that was still floating in the corner and tapped it gently with his finger and it quickly fell to the floor. Simon bent over and picked up the coat. As he did he put the crystal ball in the left pocket and took out a golden ring from the right pocket. Simon puts on the coat and then he puts on the ring on his right index finger. Then Simon points his right hand to the ceiling with his index finger pointing upwards.

"Grand Hall of No Where please…. and as quick as possible if you could" said Simon.

Simon vanished from the spot instantly after he spoke and was teleported to the Grand Hall of No Where. The Hall was huge and inside it was a rather large stage. In front of the stage were a dozen or more chairs of different sizes and shapes. On the stage there was a wizard's hat, which seemed to change size, shape and colour at random, Simon knew this to be the translator hat. The hat itself belonged to the Grand Master of Magic whose job was to try and keep order within the Grand Hall of No Where. Suddenly there was a lot of different sounds in the air and Simon saw different puffs of smoke, small portals and other different teleportation spells going of suggesting that the other High Mage Master's and Mistress's were arriving. The moment that they started to arrive Simon took a seat and waited for the rest to arrive. The room was starting to fill up with witches, wizards, warlocks, enchanters, enchanters, mediums, time mages, sorcerers, dragon masters and various other magical beings. There was a lot of noise in the hall, mostly in the form of talking though from what Simon could make out was that a lot of it was arguing which was pretty normal to Simon as it seemed to happen every one of these types of meetings.

"SILENCE" said a loud voice.

Everyone turned to the stage, the voice appeared to be from the hat which by now had turned in to a large black wizards hat. The hat started shaking quite a lot and started rising in the air a little. It stopped, a pair of feet came out of the hat, then followed by legs and then a whole person. It was the Grand Master of Magic, he straightened his hat (which had fixed itself to being the black wizards hat) and then clapped his hands twice. This seemed to make everyone take their seats. The Grand Master was quite an old looking man, he had a bold head but rather a large white beard and we wore fancy blue suit. His skin was quite scaly quite like a dragon's. The Grand Master put his left hand on the stage and started to bring his hand up. A microphone started to appear as he raised his hand, when he got his hand to neck level he then tapped his finger on the microphone.

"Everyone I'm glad you could all make it today at very short notice but I do believe that today's yellow alert meeting is very important or at least I do hope it is. Would the young Sorcerer and High Mage Master of Great Britain Simon Wispa please come to the stage" he said.

The Grand Master then snapped his fingers and without a moments pause Simon was already on stage. The Grand Master took of his hat and then put it on Simon's head. The change size and shape, it became a long red hat. The Grand Master walked to the left on stage, he snapped his fingers once more and a seat appeared to which he proceed to seat in.

Simon coughed a little and quite nervously proceeded to the microphone.

"G- Greetings everyone, My name is Simon Wispa but I guess you already knew that huh. Well I errr I needed to talk to everyone today, you see I was in my office earlier today when I was alerted about a new magical user" said Simon.

Everyone started talking and thanks to the translator hat Simon understood what was being said which was mostly "who cares", "time waster" and "boring". The Grand Master then clapped his hands together but instead of a clapping noise it was a sound of thunder and everyone including Simon turned to look at him.

"Do continue Simon, though if you could please could you get to the point a little faster" he said.

Simon nodded.

"Sorry kind of new at this, anyway what I was trying to say was that well when I had my crystal ball tell what kind of new magical user it was well it came back with Necromancer" Simon announced to the hall.

There was a lot of chatter in the hall and a lot of it was disbelief. The Grand Master once again clapped his hand to make a thunder noise, everyone went quite.

"Simon are you quite sure?" he asked.

"Very sure" Simon replied.

"Well then were are they?" The Grand Master asked.

"Ahh that's the problem, I don't know where they are. When I asked for location all I got was it is there and yet it is not there which means I'm at a total lost" said Simon.

"I see so this is why you called this meeting" said the Grand Master.

Simon nodded, he then pulled out his Crystal Ball from his pocket and put it on the stage floor. The putting his index finger on it he put a little bit of magic into it and then Crystal started to transform into a Crystal man.

"Crystal, if you could explain to everyone" Simon asked it.

"Its pretty simple, a great magic was used earlier today it was Spirit Walker on themselves and since only the Necromancer's could use that power it wasn't hard to figure out but that's as much as I know. When I try to gain a location my sense's are being repealed so I cant pin point the origin. Also who-ever this is doesn't appear to be using any more magic for the time being so it makes it harder to locate." said the Crystal.

The Crystal man started glowing and changed back into a ball, the crystal ball started to fall but Simon caught it and quickly put it back in his pocket.

"And that's the problem, look I won't bore you with a history lesson but everyone in this room knows why this union of magical users was created 200 years ago. To prevent further misuse of magic around the world but more then that, the Necromancers had died out. Their magic had disappeared from the world and because of that their job was left unfinished. Even now the Spirit world still bleeds and even though we have done our best to contain the problem there's only so much we can do with our magic alone. I'd like to propose that we all join together so that we can find this Necromancer" Simon explained to everyone.

The Grand Master stood up and walked towards the microphone; Simon took of the hat and handed it to The Grand Master. The Grand Master put on the hat and Simon went to sit down.

"I agree, we all need to come together to locate this Necromancer but it isn't just for us but for everyone on this planet. If you agree then I want you to stand up" said the Grand Master.

Everyone in the room stood up.

-

On September 21st 2011 Simon was in his office sitting on the floor. He was going through some old dusty books and then started to sigh. He sat back a little and then decided to get up and walked to his intercom and pressed it.

" Charlotte could you do me a favour please" said Simon

"What is it Simon?" asked Charlotte .

"Well you see I'm feeling kind of peckish" he said.

"And let me guess you want me to get you some sweets" replied Charlotte .

"Awww you know me so well" said Simon.

"Hmmm yes well I also know what they do to your teeth" she replied.

"Please" Simon said.

"*sigh* All right back in a minute" said Charlotte .

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Charlotte walked in with a couple of bags.

"Here you go Simon here's your sweets" said Charlotte .

Simon jumped up for joy, Charlotte handed him the bags.

"Well I should get back to work" said Charlotte .

"What?, you don't have to get back straight away come on why don't you join me?" said Simon.

Simon kicked a few of the books to the side to make room for Charlotte and then sat down. Charlotte sat down; she put her hand into one of the bags and pulled out an ice-lolly. Simon looked into the bags and then smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately" he said.

Charlotte smiled and blushed.

"Well a few times" she replied.

Simon smiled even more at her; he then pulled an ice-lolly out of one of the bags. He took a big bite out of it. His smile quickly disappeared when he swallowed and a slight look of pain appeared in its place.

"Owww oww Brain Freeze Brain Freeze" said Simon.

Charlotte laughed at him, she then rubbed his forehead.

"You silly idiot that's what you get for eating it so quickly" laughed Charlotte .

Simon and Charlotte both started talking to each other as they were eating the sweets. Their conversation started out about things at work, then it changed to a subject of up coming moves and then personal things. Soon it became about an up coming event which seemed to interest Charlotte a deal.

"So have you thought a date yet?" she asked.

"Well I'm still thinking of a date, I'm not really sure though everyone I seem to speak to about it always seems to have different advice on when to do this and now I'm nervous that I wont pick a good day" Simon said a little nervously.

Simon started sweating a little; he then clicked his fingers and a handkerchief appeared from thin air. Simon used the handkerchief to dap his forehead and then Charlotte grabbed Simon's hand gently whilst stroking his arm up and down softly.

"Its ok there's no need to get like this, listen I was thinking that maybe we should wait until the summer time like June 14th, if that's ok with you" said Charlotte .

Simon seemed to sigh with relief and smiled at her.

"June 14th sounds perfect. What would I ever do with out you?" he said.

Charlotte smiled back him.

"Well nothing would get sorted for a start and I'm pretty sure for another we wouldn't be getting married or at least not to me" she said cheekily.

"Well I suppose that's true but not only that I would get quite lonely in this office without you" Simon said.

Simon then grabbed Charlotte softly and brought her a little closer to himself.

"I'm pretty lucky that I met you" he said.

They both started to move in closer to each other, their faces were almost together.

"Well I guess I'm lucky too" replied Charlotte .

"Only a little?" asked Simon.

Charlotte's reply was only a smile.

They both moved a little closer, they were just inches apart. They both closed their eyes, by this point their lips were almost touching until –

"Necromancer ….. Found!" said the Crystal Ball.

It was at this that Simon opened his eyes and quickly jumped up. He went over to his desk and picked up the crystal ball. Charlotte got up too, she looked a little flushed.

"I suppose I should get going then" she said.

Simon turned and walk towards Charlotte.

"No don't I like having you around, besides I might need your help with something" he said to her.

"What do you need help with?" asked Charlotte.

Simon picked up a book, turned a few of its pages and gave it to Charlotte. She quickly read them and smiled.

"Well you want me to create a closed space , i suppose that won't be to tricky but who am I trying to connect with" asked Charlotte.

"That's a good question" said Simon.

Both Simon and Charlotte looked at the Crystal Ball. The Crystal Ball started glowing; it then created a projection which showed a hospital.

"Though i still can't see who the Necromancer is i can however confirm that there are traces of Necromancer magic here at this hospital" said the Crystal Ball.

"Hmmmm just traces? I suppose that's better then nothing at this point. Ok print me out a copy of the address of this hospital" Simon said.

The Crystal Ball started glowing again and a piece of paper appeared out of a puff of smoke, Simon grabbed the piece of paper and put it in his trouser pocket. Charlotte closed the book and put it under arm.

"Ok that's fine i can always add who needs to be connected to last, might take a little longer to make this spell work but don't worry it will be done even if it takes about two hours to do so" she said.

"Very well but there's just one more thing I need to do" said Simon.

Simon pulled Charlotte close to him and kissed her softly on the lips, it lasted about a minute or two before they stopped. Both Simon and Charlotte blushed brightly and then smiled at each other.

"So… will that be all Simon?" asked Charlotte.

"Well for now" replied Simon.

Charlotte smiled once more and left the room. Simon walked back towards his desk and spent the next two hours working with the Crystal Ball trying to track down the Necromancer. Charlotte walked in and out of the room to update Simon on her progress with the Closed space. It was around the time when Charlotte had walked into Simon's office to tell him that she had finished creating it that Simon was finally able to pin-point the Necromancer.

"I've finished the input mostly Simon all I need now is to know who it is that you want to connect to" said Charlotte.

Simon handed a piece of paper on it was a boys picture, he looked about 17, he has blonde hair and was wearing a red jumper.

"Good to know its ready, we took that picture a few minutes ago he seemed to shift via teleportation to a new location and in doing so whatever was shielding him didn't move with him so he was traceable. However we still weren't able to talk with due to the fact that he seemed to use a spell to walk among dreams which annoyingly made it impossible to do anything but to wait for him to leave the dream and return to the outside" explained Simon.

"So then what happened" asked Charlotte.

"Well you see after he finally came back he seemed to use a shift teleport again and though it seems he's gone back under the shielding my crystal ball was able to make a quick trace and we found that he had gone back to that hospital that the traces were coming from. I tried a quick communication spell whilst we were able to trace him but all I was able to say was Found You and that is it. Oh and of course Crystal was able to make that picture when he first shifted" explained Simon.

"I see, well then I guess I'll go and add this picture to the closed space spell, back in a second" said Charlotte.

Charlotte left the office, she returned five minutes later with the book that Simon had given her two hours before hand.

"Ok Simon its ready" she said.

Simon nodded.

"Great lets go then" he said.

Both Simon and Charlotte left the office and walked down a large hall way. On the way they passed a bunch of different rooms until around the corner they came to a room called "Different Plaines Room". When they walked in there were a few enchanters already inside the room. The room itself was huge; all over the room there were different chalk drawings on the floor, the walls and even some on the ceiling. When the enchanters saw Simon enter they started to salute. Simon waved both his arms to stop this.

"Guys enough of that no saluting please, just act as if I'm not here" he said.

They stopped saluting and then one of them walked over to him.

"Sir is it true?" he asked.

"Is what True?" said Simon.

"Well is it true that you will be making a connection to this Necromancer" asked the Enchanter.

"Oh I see well yeah its true, hopefully when I talk to him we can make the first step to bringing the whole Necromancers back from the lost world of magic" explained Simon.

"Sir that is great news, then may we all wish you all good luck" said the Enchanter.

Then once again all the Enchanters in the room saluted at Simon. Simon sighed. He and Charlotte walked further into the room until Charlotte pointed at one of the chalk circles on the wall. They both walked to it, in the circle there were different symbols and odd letters.

"Ok some things you should know about this closed space first of there's no way of really knowing how long its going to last and second well I have no idea how your going to look on the other side as the user of the spell always changes appearance so who knows what you might look like to this guy" said Charlotte.

"Ah then lets hope it doesn't change me into a giant chicken or something huh" said Simon.

"Oh and there's one thing" said Charlotte.

She then Saluted.

"Oh not you too" Groaned Simon.

Charlotte giggled at this and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that I will take but of course only from you" Simon said cheerfully.

Simon put his right hand on chalk circle and poured some of his magic into it. The circle and the symbols within it started glowing. For around two minutes Simon stood still with his hand on the circle and then the circle stopped glowing and vanished of the wall. Simon took his hand of the wall.

"So how did it go?" asked Charlotte.

Simon crossed his arms.

"It was strange, I did learn his first name which is Vincent but so far all I really learned is that he has no idea what he is and what he could become" said Simon.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Its like this, he has no idea that he is alive. You remember when this guy first came on our greed that Christmas Eve a few years ago, well it turns out that on that day he was hit by a car and it was because of that he used Spirit Walker. But I don't think he had any idea that he did that himself because he thought when that car hit him it killed him too. Its because of that we might have a bunch of new problems on our hands" explained Simon.

"New problems?" asked Charlotte.

Simon sighed.

"Yeah asides the fact that since he thinks he was killed back on that Christmas Eve he has no idea what I was going on about when it came to his real body as he doesn't think he still has one. But more importantly if I try to hard to tell him that in fact he is indeed alive he may go into a emotional crisis shock to his system and of course we both know what could happen" said Simon.

"An Echo" said Charlotte.

"Indeed. But there was one more thing, when I was looking at this guy Vincent though I could see that there was life force going around him there seemed to be a fragment missing from his spirit form for whatever reason. If I was to take a guess that's what the crystal ball picked up before hence why it could only find traces before" explained Simon.

"So where do you think it might of gone then?" asked Charlotte.

"Hmm I don't know, might guess is that this fragment has been stored in someone else but wither Vincent knows this I don't know. I think I need to get Max from M.R.D to update my crystal ball so I can find out more" said Simon.

"I'll give him a call then but what's your plan after that then?" said Charlotte.

_

It had been a few weeks since Sophie had seen and learned that the boy who had kissed Lizzie was really in a coma and not only that but the fact he had fallen into his coma the same day as Lizzie had. Sophie knew his name was Vincent that the fact that he was around the same age as Lizzie, she had also learned that he had also been in Lizzie's school and class. Even though it had been a few weeks she still didn't have the courage to go see in person if this indeed was the same Vincent that she had been looking for but some how she just knew it must be and yet there was a nagging voice saying it was impossible too. It was early October when she did go and the moment she walked in the room and saw Vincent lying in that hospital bed it confirmed her that she was right in believing that it was him. It was still impossible to her but seeing him in the flesh like this she had no doubt that it was Vincent. However this seemed to be a problem for Sophie, how was she meant to tell Lizzie this? Lizzie had been so eager to see Vincent that Sophie was certain that if she was to tell Lizzie that Vincent was in a coma it would break her heart.

_

Vincent was outside sitting underneath a tree at his local park, his were eyes closed and his arms were behind his head. It had been a few weeks since he and Bobby had returned to his home town. In that one day he had found out why Lizzie hadn't showed up that Christmas Eve a few years ago and why he had been hit by that car and killed. He had also found out from a guy called Simon that in fact he was alive but this fact alone was hard for him to accept, if he was alive then why was he a ghost? The answers didn't seem to come to him either but sitting under this tree like he use to do when he was alive some how the questions didn't matter and he felt peaceful.

"There you are Skippy, should have known though you've been coming here since we got back" said Bobby.

Vincent opened his eyes, his peacefulness ended when Bobby showed up.

"Shhhh I'm trying to remember it" Vincent said.

Bobby sat next to Vincent.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"That warm sunny feeling I used to get when I sat under this tree" explained Vincent.

"Oh well that might be a little difficult" Bobby said.

"Yeah I know because I'm dead right" replied Vincent.

"Well there's that but almost more importantly … it's October there aren't any warm sunny feelings its more likely to be chilly winds" said Bobby.

Vincent smiled, it didn't matter it was just a nice place to nap under when cutting class.

"So how's Lizzie doing?" asked Vincent.

"Well you could always find out for yourself instead of having me spy on her you know" said Bobby.

"I cant, I need to remember something that was important to Lizzie before I can see her again" said Vincent.

"Is that all or is it that thing that Simon guy said to you that's making it hard for you to see her?" asked Bobby.

Vincent didn't answer he had explained to Bobby what had happened when he was in that white room and though like Vincent; Bobby didn't have an answer however he suggested that he should tell Lizzie the whole truth, from the car accident right up to the hooded stranger. Vincent however was unsure if this would be the right move and at the very least didn't want Lizzie to think of him as dead yet.

"She seems to be ok so you know, she's been in a wheelchair and she's had some tests done all in all she's ok part from clearly one thing; She misses you" said Bobby.

Vincent sighed, he really did want to see her as he missed seeing her too. Vincent also hoped this way he could get a little hint on what it is that he needed to remember. He got up from under the tree and started to float away and towards the hospital.

"So want me to come with you?" asked Bobby

"You knew?" replied Vincent.

"Of course, so?" Bobby said.

"Thanks but I want to see her alone, that cool with you?" asked Vincent.

"I have no objections, just be careful remember what happened the last time you two were alone together" said Bobby.

Vincent Smiled at Bobby.

"Heh how could I forget, it turned up afterlife upside down" Vincent said back.

Vincent waved goodbye to Bobby and continued to head towards Lizzie's hospital. When he arrived in Lizzie's room no one was in it. For a moment Vincent thought he might have got the wrong room until the door started to open. When it did Vincent decided to quickly hide behind a chair in case he could be seen again, in came Lizzie in a wheelchair with a hospital porter wheeling her into her room. The porter helped Lizzie into bed and then left. Lizzie picked up a magazine by her bedside table and flicked through a few pages. She then turned her head and smiled in Vincent's direction.

"So how long are you planning to hide there?" she asked him.

Vincent laughed and came out from behind the chair and then he walked towards Lizzie's bed.

"I should have know you would spot me" he said.

"Well you never were the best hider when we were kids" she replied.

Lizzie then looked a little down, Vincent seemed to noticed.

"Is something wrong" he asked her.

"Well its been a while since I've last seen you, you just disappeared last time mid-sentence and well I chalked that up to you being a magician but then you didn't come back and now its been a few weeks I was worried something might have happened" Lizzie said.

"Oh I see yeah I am truly sorry about that day I have been meaning to come see you and apologise but I've kind of been busy with something. But trust me I'd rather much be here by your side while your in hospital recovering and I promise to make more time to come here to see you" said Vincent.

Lizzie perked up a bit and smiled.

"You promise" she asked.

"Pinkie swear" he replied.

Vincent stuck out his pinkie towards Lizzie. In return Lizzie stuck out her pinkie and they both booked them together. For a small moment as they hooked pinkies Vincent seemed to shimmer back into a solid more a moment but then just as quickly changed back, however neither of them seemed to notice the shimmer. After they did the pinkie swear Vincent went to sit in the chair he had hidden behind before.

"So what's new with you, last I heard you were doing some tests" said Vincent.

"Huh, who told you that?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh err, its not important" he said quickly.

It would have been hard for Vincent to explain how he knew since it was Bobby who had told him and she had no idea who that would be. Thankfully for Vincent she didn't press on the matter.

"So yeah I've just had some routine tests done since I came out of that coma its nothing major though so no need for you to worry" said Lizzie.

"Well glad to hear your doing ok I mean all things considered" Vincent said.

"Yeah but there is one thing I've been wondering" said Lizzie.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Vincent.

"Well your face" replied Lizzie.

"Huh?" said Vincent.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd have said you were still 17, Vincent how come you haven't aged" asked Lizzie.

"Oh well its because, err you see its. What I mean to say is I'm…." Vincent managed to say.

Whenever Vincent tried to tell the truth he some how couldn't say it. The lie seemed so much better and though he knew the truth would have to come out some day today wasn't that day.

"I'm… I'm using a lot of skin cream and other face products" he lied.

Vincent tried to hide his face when he said it, he was pretty sure Lizzie would see through it. Lizzie was aware that this was in fact a lie however as usual she didn't want to pry as she thought that he in time would tell her the real truth. She just simply smiled at him.

"Oh I see, … I didn't think those kind of things worked, I guess I should try them some time they might make be beautiful" she said.

"That's crazy your already beautiful" Vincent said quickly.

Lizzie blushed when he said that.

"T-thank you" she said.

Vincent blushed too, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Y-your welcome. Urm Anyway there was something I came to ask you" he said.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie.

"Well you see I was wondering if I could get a hint for that important thing I'm supposed to remember" Vincent replied.

Lizzie sighed.

"You really do have a memory problem but it does make me happy to know that your still trying to remember. As for your hint well I could just say it was the day you saved me" she said.

Vincent thought about it for a second and then he remembered what it was that was so important but it was something she shouldn't know. Vincent jumped up quickly from the chair.

"I'm sorry something just came up, I need to go" Vincent said.

Before Lizzie could say anything Vincent went out the window. He started flowing upwards where he found Bobby.

"Sorry I thought I should come check up on you two you know just in case, so how did it go?" asked Bobby.

"I finally think I know what it is that I need to remember" said Vincent.

"That's great so what is it then?" asked Bobby.

"Its something that I didn't think she would know, I mean I know she would know most of it but there's something she shouldn't know about it. But if she wants to know the whole story then does it mean that she knows the whole thing?" said Vincent.

"Ok back up there a second Skippy, first of catch me up what is it that she shouldn't know?" said Bobby.

Vincent quickly calmed himself and collected his thoughts.

"Ok I guess I can tell you, It all started in June of 2008" said Vincent.

_

Simon was sitting by himself in a restaurant waiting for Charlotte to arrive. She had been busy looking at wedding dresses all morning and was supposed to be meeting Simon for lunch but she appeared to be running late. Suddenly Simon's phone started to ring in his pocket, he thought it might be her telling him she would be late. However it was Max from the M.R.D.

"Oh hey Max how's it going down there" Simon said on the phone.

There was a small pause while Simon listened.

"Well that's good, ……….. No you haven't caught me at a bad time I'm just waiting for Charlotte to arrive for lunch anyway have you guys figured out what's shielding our Necromancer Vincent? …………….. Spirit Energy?, You mean like from a ghost ……….. So you think there's a ghost that's hanging around him, where the heck did that come from and who is it?" said Simon.


End file.
